1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks and more particularly pertains to a new carrier device for holding a container, such as a propane gas tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks is known in the prior art. More specifically, carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,937; U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,960; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,890; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,422; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,261.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new carrier device. The inventive device includes a back member having top and bottom ends and a pair of sides extending between the top and bottom ends of the back member. The bottom end of the back member has a plurality of ground engaging members. Each of the sides of the back member has a pair of spaced apart belt slots and the back surface of the back member has a handle slot. The back end of the base member is pivotally coupled to the back member. The rear end of a top member is coupled to the back member with the forward end of the top member outwardly extending from the front surface of the back member. The forward end of the top member has a holding bracket which is downwardly extended from the lower face of the top member.
In these respects, the carrier device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a container, such as a propane gas tank.